Child of the Jun
by Umbra the Dark
Summary: With Marcus awakened as a hybrid, he decides to turn the war to his advantage by seeking a decendant whose ancestors were once their ally. Can Selene, Micheal and the Lycans prevent Marcus from succeeding? PreEvolution AU. May change rating for violence a
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this has gone through yet another stage of editing, and I'd been foolish to post this story a year or two ago, still thinking and writing like a typical teen. I'm on my way to redoing earlier chapters and the story should be in it's best condition yet. Grammar, details and most of the kiddy stuff plus mary-sue is being taken care of. Seriously, this isn't a Mary-Sue, I have no intention in letting this story be a Disney fairytale.**

**Enjoy! (And apparently, I can't get the ruler button working, or getting the underscore to show up...)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On that fateful night when Selene had killed her sire, Victor, Marcus had been awakened, rejuvenated by Singe's blood. He had felt different, more powerful and most importantly his form had changed. His eyes were no longer the piercing, ice blue eyes he once had, they were pitch black, nothing to hint that he had the slightest mercy to whomever betrayed their once orderly coven. Marcus decided to keep his newfound powers a secret, for now. Replaying Singe's memories, he learned that the indespicable slug, Kraven, had fooled the Coven for hundreds of years. The fool had merely been a coward lying about an unachievable deed for one so low in his rank. Something caught his attention as the memories reeled in his mind. Corvinus. He had been a direct descendant of Corvinus, giving him the privilege of blending both species. A hybrid. _If Victor knew, he would slay me on the spot. _Just then, Kahn burst in.

"My lord, I heard you have been awakened. I trust you would like to know what has happened. A quick way to put it is, er, Amelia has been murdered by the Lycans and Selene has slain Victor. She has sided with an abomination, both Lycan and Vampire, and Kraven," paused Kahn, "has disappeared."

_Aah, so Victor and Amelia have been taken care of already. This leaves only me to run the Coven. Perfect. _"Well, be rest assured that we will avenge both Victor and Amelia, Kahn. Now, get someone to get me some blood."

"Yes, my lord," and with that, Kahn left the chambers.

_I better eliminate all those filthy Lycans and then no one shall dare question me. I'll have to find myself some loyal servants to make sure there isn't any rebellion when I take over in my true form. Time to find me some allies. I wonder what the Jun clan has been up to…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I** know the lines are sorta cheesy, but I've reread it and it's some major crp in my story, so uh, bear with me until I can fix it up the earlier chapters...I had no idea that a year or two could affect my writing so badly...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters from the Underworld movie. I do own the OCs and storyline in this fic, though.

**More edits, and I've realized that we're supposedly not allowed to publicly thank our reviewers, what a bummer. More developments and blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda.**

**And enjoy version 3!**

* * *

The Lycans had turned to Michael when they heard that Lucian had been killed. He had Lucian's memories after all, and was more than eligible to be the alpha male of the clan. He had refused at first, but their nagging started to get on his nerves and finally agreed. But not without the clan accepting Selene as one of their own. For the good of their clan, everyone agreed, although not everyone had welcomed the vampiress with open arms. Even Raze, Lucian's former right hand had to swallow his pride and distaste, since he was clearly outvoted and majority had ruled. Rumours began buzzing everywhere that Michael had already chosen Selene as his mate ever since they had moved in. Despite of this, it hadn't seem to put a stop to the many flirting, ditzy conversations and onslaughts of power hungry "Lycannettes", as Michael had dubbed it, toward the newly appointed leader of Lycans. Every time Selene walked down the dirty hallways of the Lycans' hideout, she pretended she hadn't heard any of it, the rumours or the new efforts some bimbo bitch was trying on Michael, and suppressed the urge to shut them up and or the pang of jealousy as best as she could.

One night, Michael had a meeting with Raze and a couple older, wiser Lycans. There was Sebastien, who had brown hair and looked not a day over thirty, Bartholomew shaggy redhead and looked to be in his early forties, and William, a cute looking blonde who looked like he was just in his mid-twenties. In fact, all three of them were over six hundred years old and was there when the war broke out between the two races. Selene was there, too, much to Raze's distaste. They began to discuss how to take down the Coven.

"We have to stay a step ahead of them, that's for sure," William commented, "We have to know what they're planning next."

Selene spoke up, "I agree. Marcus will have been awakened by now and he'll be planning. Raze, did you send someone to look into what the vampires are doing?"

"Yeah," growled the chocolate coloured man, Raze, "Taylor should be back any minute."

As if on cue, a man burst in. It was Taylor! "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought that you might want to know that Marcus and a team of Death Dealers are headed to Toronto, Canada!" Taylor said.

There was a slight murmur in the small group gathered before Michael.

"Sebastien, get us plane tickets to Toronto for two," ordered Michael, "Selene and I will look into this. I'll leave you, Bart, Will and Raze in charge. Make sure that no one ends up injured. I don't want you to ambush or be ambushed by anyone. Stay low until we can figure out what's going on."

The older Lycans began to disagree but was cut off by a small growl from Michael. "Selene, you and I will leave as soon as possible. Let's just hope we can find out what's happening before it's too late!"

* * *

**Now wasn't that fun? Reviews, ppl! Chapter 3 should be rolling off the presses for the third time after all the gunk is taken out.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, I must've lied in the last chapter, apparently all chapters and the whole story will be re-edited together, so forget about the 'check back later' routine, I figured that since I didn't do anything the whole summer, may as well add as much to the story as I could before school starts.**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Canada, Ontario, Stoufville 

"Dray, it's me, Jen, you wanna come over to my house? It's a snow day! No school! So how 'bout it?" a voice came over the phone.

"Sure, just give me 15 minutes and I'll be right there!"

Andraia June lived in the quiet town of Stoufville, just out of the suburbs. She had just turned fifteen, although she looked slightly older than her age, being big-boned and all. Wintertime was the best when in Canada, although recently the temperatures had been labelled "extreme", maybe it was because of global warming, but she didn't care. Today was a snow day which meant shovelling the driveway, and she was determined to get out of the house before her dad found her. Like most rural houses, her driveway was the length of a small street, even with the snowblower, it would take at least 3 hours to clear it.

"Mom, I'm going over to Jen's," Andraia yelled down the stairs as she dressed in her coat and hat. She gave her mom a peck on the cheek, "Sorry, but tell Dad that I won't be sticking around and having fun with him and the snowblower today."

"All right, but be back at before it gets dark, around 5 maybe. You know how dark it can get at 6."

* * *

After a couple of hours later, Andraia decided to go home. It was already dark and she forgot to call her mom that she would be late. Sighing, she walked along the road when she heard a scream and gunshots. She ran around the corner and saw that there were two cars parked in front of her house. Suddenly, another scream! She hid behind a bush and saw several dark figures leave her home. There was one that particularly stood out. There was a man dressed in a cloak with many designs and embroidery on it. The 15 year old stared at it in fear and awe. She shooked her head and snapped back to reality. When the mysterious people left in their cars, Andraia ran to her house and saw her parents on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Her father had been shot through the head and her mother at point blank. She was in shock, trying to find her voice as tears began to well up in her eyes. Suddenly, hand was put in front of her mouth, scaring her enough to find her voice and began to scream. She continued screaming and struggling until she was out of breath and broke down sobbing. She turned around and saw that it was a young man with shaggy hair who had stopped her scream. Beside him was a raven haired lady with pale skin and dressed entirely in leather. 

The man spoke quickly, "Look, you have to come with us. I'm sure you've been taught to avoid strangers but there's no time to explain. We know who did this to you, but we need to know why. Please, don't make me take you by force."

Andraia was too shocked to speak but being overloaded with the new information that had happened in the past five minutes, she nodded weakly. Police sirens began to sound and the man lifted Andraia, into a piggyback and began to run. The pale lady followed close behind. They were running at an incredible speed, with an almost superhuman strength. They reached a nearby abandoned warehouse and the man set Andraia on the floor. The brown haired girl tried to absorb everything that had happened a few minutes ago, but nothing made sense. Grief, sadness and regret came back in waves, as things settle and sink in. Why did anyone want to murder her family? Should she have stayed behind that morning? If she did, would she be just be another corpse that were now at her home? Who were those dark figures? Who is this man and this lady?

Michael broke the silence by awkwardly introducing himself, "Hi, uh, I'm Michael and this is Selene. Don't worry about her, she's not much of a talker. I'll get straight to the point, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?

"Andraia, Andraia June."

" That's a prettu name, but, uh I guess...that's the least of your worries. You'll probably think that we're nuts and I know that this is a very difficult time for you, but…"

"A war that's been raging for a better part of a thousand years had just found its way into your life." Selene said, completing Michael's sentence.

"War? This...there's some sort of mistake!"

Michael answered, "It's a war that's not fought by humans and mortals like you, it's between two ancient species. Vampires and Lycans, werewolves."

"Wait a minute, are you guys involved in some sort of gang? This better not be some cult shit, my parents...the police..."

Selene interrupted the young girl, "Can't help. They don't understand what's going on and they won't be able to. Look whether you like it or not you're stuck in it and you can't return to your normal life because now you know and seen too much. Besides you might not even live to see another day."

A silence followed and Andraia stifled a sob. Her parents were dead, two people claims that she was stuck in an ancient war and worst of all, this was all too real to be a dream. Andraia finally managed to speak and asked, "Who did this to me?"

"Vampires," Selene replied with a tint of regret in her voice.

"So you people are Werewolves, I mean Lycans?"

Michael answered, "Well, uh, Long story short, I'm something they call a Hybrid, a half Vampire half Lycan creature. Selene here is a Vampire."

"Wait… your kind did this to me?" Andraia asked as her voice slowly filled with anger, "how could you do this to an innocent person that had nothing to do with this stupid war of yours?"

Selene eyes transformed into the infamous piercing blue eyes of hers and said, "Calm down, there's no use at yelling at me. Yes, it was the Vampires but no amount of screaming can undo that. The only reason you're alive is that you were at the right place at the right time. All you need to know is that I've been exiled from the Coven because I helped a Lycan. I may be a Vampire but don't hold me responsible to what happened to your parents."

Michael saw the uncertainty and shock in the girl and said, "We'll find why the Vampires went after your parents. But for now, you'll have to come back with us to Budapest. The rest of the Lycan clan can help."

* * *

**Just to let you know, I still expect a review or two, maybe right now, comment on whether you like the new changes, or if you're a first time reader, still comment. You could always read to the end and then review but nonetheless I really expect one or two more reviews before I add the next chapter.**  



	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4 v3 is here and I have to thank those who reviewed. Um, happy reading? This chapter is a bit rushed, probably because I just want to get Kraven out of here asap...also one of the more boring chapters...Sorry!  
**

* * *

Budapest 

"Michael, we found this slug near our arsenal supply."

"Thank you, Pierce," Michael said then growled as he recognizes who the 'slug' was, "You, Kraven! Nice to see you again, what brings you here?" he asked sarcastically.

"None of your business… Well, come to think about it," Kraven waited, "perhaps it might be to your interest," stated the pathetic man, "We both have a common enemy, Marcus."

"Get on with it, Kraven," groaned Michael, "before I let Selene tear your guts out."

"Well, the more knowledge you have about the Vampire's activity, the easier it would be to take them down, am I right? I'll make a deal with you, I'll tell you all I know about what Marcus is up to and you spare my life and get me away from Hungary (A/N: Budapest is in Hungary for those who don't know) in return, deal?"

"You know I can't trust you, so why are you doing this?"

"Because as much as you hate it, you know I'm right, and I'm the only legitimate source you've got," Kraven smiled smugly.

"Pierce, Taylor, can you make sure that he does not leave? There's something I have to take care of, I'll be back in a while. Thanks."

* * *

"Okay, I gathered you guys to discuss of some issues. Let me make it brief. Pierce found Kraven," Michael paused as Selene and Raze growled in unison and continued, "snooping around our arsenal supply. He said that he would tell us what he knows about what Marcus is up to, and in return, he wants his life spared and smuggled out of the country. What do you think?" 

"As much as I hate seeing Kraven get away with what he's done, we need to end this war. I'd say you listen to the info he has and if it sounds like the real McCoy, we spare him his life. I'd say we listen to him extremely carefully, he's a good liar," suggested one of the council members, " and I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

"No, this is unacceptable! We've finally gotten a hold of Kraven, so we should just kill him, make him nothing more than a bad memory!"

Sebastien agreed, "I'd say we go with other plan, but what has he got to lose, Kraven I mean. He betrayed the Coven and he wants it taken down just like us, what reason have he left for lying to us?"

"I dunno, Kraven's a schemer, I'll never trust him," Raze murmured.

Michael dismissed everyone and walked up to Selene.

Selene furrowed her brow, "What's wrong, you look worried."

"What are we going to do with the child, Andraia? If Marcus is looking for her, this entire clan of Lycans is in danger. And you know it's my responsibility to keep them safe."

Selene's warmed up to those worried puppy eyes of Michael's and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll pull through and this war is going to end. We both know it. In the mean time we just have to be prepared for anything."

* * *

**Reveiws please! Chapter 5 should be revised by tomorrow night.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

For all those freaks who likes to make sure everything is in order, the disclaimer is in the first, second and third chapter.

Okee dokee, since i got my request for one review, i decided to update, besides i was feeling a bit jittery, betterr to put that caffeine to use than to go hyper.

MoonFlowerSerina: Thx for the uh... supporting review. You sure made me wanna update and get rid of the writer's block!

* * *

"My lord, the family in Canada, there's something I thought you would like to know."

"What?" snarled the short tempered leader.

"The June family, we missed the fact that they had an offspring. Their child, Andraia June. They reported her missing. It's all over the news, my lord. I have a feeling that it's the Lycans, sire. A footage on the news caught Selene and her pet with her when she was last seen."

"We'll just have to invite this Andraia over, won't we?"

"Kraven, this is your lucky day. If you tell us what you promised and if it sounds legit, you get your end of our deal. Now, start speaking!"

"Well, you know Marcus went to Canada but what you don't know is that he was looking for allies. The family he murdered, was once part of the Jun clan, close allies of the Vampires. They probably didn't believe Marcus and it probably got him royally pissed and killed them instead. Marcus is bloodthirsty and I don't think it would be ridiculous for him to murder a whole family."

Selene interrupted, "Not the whole family, Marcus didn't know that they're daughter existed."

"So, one of them is still alive? Well, here's another secret, because they were originally descendants of a cousin of Corvinus, they were granted with a privilege of being a hybrid, too, as the legend goes. But unlike that abomination over there," Kraven made a gesture to Michael before continuing, "the Jun clan remains half mortal even after the bite. But to make up for that piece of mortality, they are granted a power far more powerful than a Lycan or Vampire is capable of."

"What's the power?" questioned Michael, interested in what Kraven has to say.

"I don't know, it's only a legend, and I think Marcus wanted the power of the Jun clan to help but they must've refused. That's all I know, I swear."

"Well, it sounds pretty real to me, the real McCoy, how about you guys?" asked Michael.

"That piece of info for a spared life is a rip off. But if it is true I guess it's worth it, but how did he know this?" Raze said.

"I kept track of where our allies are," Kraven said patheticallly, "I've been doing this since Victor left me in charge of his house. Marcus knows this, too. I kept all the records in a log book. He must've found it, I know it. If you don't believe me, try it on the girl."

"No," Selene retaliated, "it's too risky. For all we know, she might not even survive the bite."

Just then, a Lycan ripped through the factory screaming about Death Dealers on their way to the Lycan's hideout.

"Shit, they found us. Raze get everyone to evacuate. Arm them with the weapons we have left. Where's the girl? Make sure she's not left behind," Michael ordered.

It was too late. Death Dealers were breaking in and they entered by the dozens. After a short while, Kahn entered. The Death Dealers were outnumbered but they were armed from head to toe in weapons.

"We want the girl! Hand her over and there will be no bloodshed tonight. She's a mere mortal, think about it. Hand her over and no harm shall come to you."

The Lycans grumbled and decided it was for the best. How important can a simple mortal be? Several moments later, one of the Lycans handed over an unconscious Andraia as Michael and Selene rushed to stop the Vampires from obtaining the girl.

"Don't!" Selene yelled.

Kahn grabbed the girl and ran to the nearest car. He stuffed the girl into the back seat and got in himself. The driver sped away with the remaining Death Dealers trailing behind in their Jaguars.

Selene punched a nearby pole in frustration. It crumbled under her strength as she turned away and faced Michael. "I'm going after her. If the legend is true and Marcus succeeds, he'll be able to turn a girl her age into anything he pleases. Girls like her could be led to believe anything! We have to get her back!"

* * *

My fellow readers, since you have managed to read this far, don't you think it would be ethical to review this story? Apparently as the last chapter stated, I won't update even if I wrote a bajillion more chapters unless there's a review. I wouldn't want 2 be some sorta silly girl updating a story 4 no reason. So move your mouse over and click to review.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

There's good news and bad news. Let's start wid tha bad first... when i decided to clean up the files in my PC, i accidentally deleted the story so i had to write the chapter and story all over again, which sorta threw me off and got me real pissed. You will also notice a change in the rating cuz i just can't stand something without profanity. There's slight language in here but sooner or later, there's gonna be some gore and language. The good news, i've written a long chapter as a gift to all and i've recieved 3 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST ONE! And some thx to those who reviews:

**me: **I hope this chappy will uncover more stuff!

**soullesseyes: **well, i hope this chappy keeps you happy!

**TWilight TIger: **Thx 4 tha review. u rilly made my day: )**  
**

* * *

Andraia groaned as she sat up. Her head was throbbing and as she tried to remember what had happened. She looked around the room she was in. She got up from the four poster bed she had been resting on. Instantly she realized it wasn't a smart move as she became dizzy and toppled on the floor with a thud. 

_Great job, any hope of looking around and possibly escaping just went down the drain, _Andraia thought as she heard footsteps approach her room.

A maid had entered the room, followed by a young blonde. The maid helped Andraia up while the blonde stood at the door.

Andraia finally gathered up the courage to break the silence, provided that she was never comfortable in it, and asked, "Where am I?"

"Of all the questions, that one is always asked the most," the blonde sighed, "you're at the Mansion. Kahn and his Dealers brought you here when you were unconscious. It's a miracle you're still alive after staying that long with those monstrous Lycans."

At the word Lycan, Andraia received a brief flashback. She remembered that the Death Dealers had found the Lycan's haven and demanded custody of her. Then, someone had knocked her out cold.

"Anyways," the blonde continued, breaking Andraia's train of thought, "Viktor requested that we take you to him when you woke. Follow me."

The woman led her down the halls, opened a pair of large oak doors and gestured her to enter. Andraia stepped inside and scanned the room. When her eyes landed on a man sitting in the middle of the room, her heart skipped a beat. The man was wearing the same robe that she saw on the night of her parents' murder. Anger and fear welled up inside of her, not knowing what the man's intentions were.

The man, noticed the increase heart rate of the girl, gently said, "Do not fear, child. Come; let me take a look at you."

Cautious of strangers, with the exception of Michael and Selene, Andraia backed up and quickly snapped, "No thanks! Don't like getting near strangers…especially sick, perverted bastards who kills parents and leaves a child parentless!"

Marcus paused and pursed his lips; it took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. She was really testing his patience by disobeying him and using foul language towards him. He exhaled slowly, attempting to calm himself down and decided to reason with the girl.

"Child, don't you see? Do you know of the power that you wield? It flows in your very blood. Join me, and I can help you achieve power beyond your imagination. With you, the vampires can rule once again and those pathetic snivelling mutts will bow down to your power!"

"I see what you're doing," quipped the adolescent girl, "you kill my parents, give me power, and use me as a weapon to wipe out and or enslave Lycans so you can become an almighty figure. Well, newsflash, I had enough of –"

The girl was cut off by a strangling grip belonging to Marcus. Marcus's eyes seethed with anger and frustration. It began turning a shade of black.

"Listen to me, girl, and listen well. The only reason why I didn't kill you when my Death Dealers brought you in was that I was willing to help you start a new life. Your ancestors had pledged their loyalty to us when the war between us and the Lycans started. I am merely honouring their wishes, any Jun who refuse to side with the Vampires don't deserve their highly respected name. One of our most trusted allies leave a wretched, feeble child to carry on their bloodline. Pathetic!" huffed the elder, "If you will not join us then we will just have to force you. Trust me, just so you're a child, we will not hesitate to break you."

Marcus released his grip. Andraia sagged to the floor gasping for breath. Her lungs were burning and her head was dizzy from the lack of air. Her brain barely managed to process that she was being taken away until she was brought down, to what she supposed, a dungeon. She half expected to be tossed into a cell, but it seems that Victor had not back up on his word. A large freezer, the kind used for storage where huge amounts of frozen goods and meat were stored, had taken up a quarter of the prison. She was thrown unceremoniously into the freezer and heard a click, locking her inside the dark, freezing cell.

Goosebumps began to form all over her body from the temperature change. Not that it had been much warmer in the Mansion. She dusted herself off and carefully explored her prison. For a Canadian, she was used to the cool air, but she knew that sooner or later her body wouldn't be able to put up with it. She curled up on the ground, taking care to avoid the walls that seemed to leech her remaining warmth out of her, and gently rocked herself and waited.

"Selene, please don't do this," Michael reasoned as Selene loaded her Berettas with rounds of UV ammunition bullets.

"Michael, you know you can't stop me so save your breath. I won't let the girl be killed or turned into one of us, a monster. I don't want another person, let alone a child, get dragged into this war."

The hybrid sighed, "She's already stuck in this no matter what you do."

"Well, I know Marcus well enough to know he doesn't do well with children and he's easily agitated, usually resulting in deaths. I won't sit around and let her die," Selene turned away and added, "I've already caused enough death and destruction."

Michael didn't know what to do but hug the pale woman and said, "If you're doing this, I'm coming with you."

* * *

k, i need some help from the reviewers. do u guyz want this to take a dark turn to it or skip the dark content...it won't really make a difference to the plot, just maybe more character angst and feelings. Dark content means like Marcus actually trying to break Andraia... If u guyz aren't sure i can give an excerpt. If u guyz like it, i'll replace it wid more of it or delete it if u dun like it. It's ur choice, i can make it rill dark or just enuff 4 it 2 be rated under M. As sed b4, not updatin til there's reviews. But this time i need 3 agn so i can get a more or less proper vote. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, you guyz can all come at me with pitchforks n stuff for taking so long to update...but i didn't mean it. I had an exam 2 prep and my internet was down for a whole entire month, well that cuz we had to move so that made it even more inconvenient...n even tho that held me back i had a case of writer's block n unfortunately this chappy had taken 2 weeks 2 write...ya sorta pathetic...cuz i kept on reading n revising over n over agn. but of course i look back n i haf 2 thank to those who reviewed cuz they got me up n writin agn. so uh, ya...

O ya, about that lil note in tha previous chappy, i was just sorta mad and wanted 2 take it out on sum1, un4tunately Andraia was there, so she got caught up, but anyways everything's ok now, i'm all happy n tha vote was unanimous, it's bak 2 tha normal writin 4 me!YAY!

**Twilight Tiger:** Thanks for your reviews, they were the nicest and longest ones I've ever recieved, i just hope u 4give me for taking so long

I'm quite surprised of how you guyz had reacted to my OC, it's so cool ) I have to also thank **BabyGurl-SRA, Rayne Sarazaki, and RescueMe** for their reviews.

Enough of the blabber and stuff, i present 2 you the next chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

Selene stopped her car a block away from the Mansion and turned to Michael. 

"I'll go in first, the dogs won't be able to recognize my scent and I'm sure those lazy security guards would be away chomping down on a few frozen blood bars. Then I'll get the gates opened so you can sneak in."

"No need. I'm big enough to take care of myself," Michael pouted playfully.

"Your funeral," Selene muttered under her breath, "not to mention mine."

* * *

Andraia rocked herself wondering how long it has been since she was trapped in her dark, freezing prison. She had heard about people going insane when they were trapped in a dark place in solitary. She began to wonder if she was going mad herself. After all, her body was going numb and she had a strong urge to talk to herself or anything else she can find, like the wall for example.

"Okay, now you're just making yourself crazy just because there's nothing else to do," the cold girl said aloud, "Great! Now you've began talking to yourself…Oh God…Mom always did say that was a bad habit."

Andraia almost choked on her sob as memories of her parents came flooding back in. Her anger and thirst for revenge against the Vampires strengthened as she swore to avenge her parents' deaths if it was the last thing she would do.

* * *

Selene leaped over the main gates as Michael followed. In an instant, the guard dogs began barking furiously. Michael sprinted off swearing incoherently to the source of noise and reappeared a minute later drenched in blood. Selene raised her eyebrow.

"I had to get them to shut up somehow," shrugged the hybrid trying to lighten up their moods, "besides I needed a midnight snack."

Selene sighed as she sneaked up to the Mansion. She hid under a large oak tree. Silently, she pointed to a room on the upper level just out of the tree's reach. Michael nodded. She backed up and ran towards the tree. The former Death Dealer propelled herself from branch to branch and leaped onto the roof with a creak. She held her breath. Nothing. The vampiress sighed with relief and signalled for Michael to get on the roof. Michael crouched down and jumped.

He landed on the roof with a light thump as Selene muttered, "Showoff!"

She lowered herself to the window ledge below and was about to rip the window right out of its frame when Michael growled. Ever since leaving the mansion, her ways had become sloppy and careless. She made a mental note to brush up on her stealth skills. She took the small crow bar from Michael, who had conviently found it on the roof, and pried the window open. It slowly creaked open, and according to Selene, the two had found themselves in a room not far from where they kept prisoners. They were lucky that it was in the middle of the night and everyone had gathered downstairs.

Selene waited by the door and listened to make sure that no one was around. When the coast was clear, they snuck into the hallways, walked past several rooms and stopped in front of a portrait.

Michael chuckled then muttered, "They keep prisoners in their little dungeon and cover it up with a painting of the wilderness."

Selene glared at him which definitely got him to shut his trap. Unknowingly to the hybrid, Viktor had gotten the portrait for Selene when she first arrived to help her deal with her homesickness. The vampiress pulled on the edge of the portrait and the picture swung open like a door. A steel door was revealed with a strange keyhole engraved into the door. Selene took out one of her Berettas and put the tip of her gun into the hole and gave it a twist. Gears behind the door began clicking to life as the entrance soon opened into a dark corridor. Michael followed Selene into the passageway. At the end of it was another room with "Security" engraved into the door. Selene had explained that they kept cameras in every cell so that they can keep track of what the prisoners were doing. If they were to knock out the guard who was stationed in there, they would most likely find where Andraia was being held.

Selene slowly swung the door open as Michael sprinted inside and knocked the guard out. The former Death Dealer entered the room as Michael began scanning the screens. Selene cocked her gun and aimed at the guard. A shot rang out and Michael yelped in surprise.

"Why the hell did you blow him up? I thought this was a grab-n-go mission!"

Selene stared at the burning corpse¹ and calmly stated, "We couldn't afford him to regain consciousness and crawl back to the Death Dealers and inform that we're in here. Besides, all the walls and rooms are soundproof. You really think that they would allow the screams of tortured and dying captives to scare the other residents? Now, do you see Andraia anywhere?"

"Nope, I can't find a single trace of her on these cameras."

"Then, she could still be with Marcus…"

"No, she's still down here I can smell her," Michael paused, "is there any other rooms down here that ain't wired?"

Selene's breathing hitched as she mumbled, "Oh Lord…Michael, we have to find her now!"

* * *

The former Death Dealer headed back into the dark corridor and after a few turns they entered a room with a large storage freezer. Selene cocked her Berettas and was about to shoot the lock to pieces. But Michael decided to waste no time and rip the door out of its hinges.

Inside was a small figure, mumbling and curled up into a fetal position shuddering from the cold. Michael quickly checked the prisoner. It was Andraia all right, but to his horror, the child was extremely cold and was succumbing to hysteria.

Selene couldn't help leaking a worried tone as she asked, "Is she alright?"

Michael sighed and replied, "We have to get her out before she catches hypothermia and she's hysteric. But she'll live if we can get her near a fire or an electric blanket…"

"It seems that the child would have to wait a little longer, 'cause we got company," Selene answered.

Michael had been so distressed about the kid's current state that he completely ignored his hybrid senses. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse…

BAM! His train of thought was interrupted by a dozen of Death Dealers storming the cell. And as luck would have it, Kahn was leading the pack.

* * *

¹ remember that Selene had loaded her gun with liquefied UV ammo

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that and leave a review before you leave. I'll try to update within the next week or so au revoir (goodbye in french)!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update, butI just couldn't get it to sound right. I'm never going to make a promise on the next chappy cuz it's all been bull. Do you guys hate me cuz i don't think i got any reviews for the last chappy? But anyways, next chappy...so enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't quite say it's nice to see you again, Selene," Kahn said coldly.

"I can't quite believe that you need to have five other Death Dealers to come and check up on freezing prisoners," Selene replied icily to her former mentor.

"Think what you like, but believe it or not, Marcus had a hunch that you were going to come crawling back-"

"I'm didn't come back crawling, did I? Kahn, when will you wake up? It's been a lie. Everything about the war has been a lie!"

"A lie?" Kahn huffed, "Tell me about this lie then."

"I don't have time for this," mumbled Selene, "can't you see? If we are such a noble race, why would we need to kidnap a mere child and force her to work with Marcus? It's all been an illusion; we were practically being spoon-fed with this bullshit! Viktor lied. The Elders-"

"Enough!" A punch planted itself in Selene's stomach. The former Death Dealer flew across the room and landed against the wall, leaving a huge dent in the wall. "I can tolerate you being a traitor, I can tolerate you siding with the filthy mutts," Kahn spat, "but you will not disrespect the Elders that had worked so hard to lead our noble race. You have thrown the Vampires into chaos, Selene, I hope you're happy." And with that, Kahn threw a punch, knocking Selene out.

"Selene!" Michael tried to reach out but was held back by the other Death Dealers.

Kahn ignored Michael's futile attempts and ordered that they'd be taken away. The hybrid picked up Andraia and was escorted further down the corridor. One of the Death Dealers had dragged Selene along. It had pained Michael to see the vampiress being dragged around like a helpless rag doll. After, they had been left alone in a cell reinforced with steel walls; Michael hugged Andraia and Selene hoping that this was all a dream.

After what seemed like forever to Michael, he finally felt something stir in his arms. The teen in his arms was beginning to regain consciousness. Andraia blinked a few times and shuddered. Despite the warmth from Michael, it was still pretty cold for a girl who was on the edge of hypothermia and stuck in a cell found somewhere inside a vampire mansion. The girl stared at Michael and rubbed her eyes again. Was she dreaming?

"Michael? Is that really you?" asked the girl as she raised her trembling hands toward Michael. She touched his face to make sure he was real and not another illusion her mind had been playing on her. She sobbed in relief, it had felt like forever since she had talked to someone she trusted.

"Hey, hey, um…don't cry," Michael said awkwardly, trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

Andraia sniffed, feeling a bit silly and said, "Right."

"So, uh…how are you feeling?"

"Cold. A bit screwed up, too. How often do you find yourself locked in a freezer by some guy who wants to enslave other people with canine teeth? Or the fact that this same guy believes in some ancient rumour about your ancestors and their bloodline that they want you to help them to wipe out others so that they can reign supreme?"

"Not very often, I guess," Michael chuckled, "but hey, as crazy as it may sound, something similar to that happened to me, too. So, don't feel so bad!"

"You're kidding me, right?" the girl asked skeptically, eyes still red from her outburst.

Michael shifted to hold the unconscious Death Dealer closer to him and asked, "Do you think that hybrids just pop out of nowhere?"

Within the next hour or so, Michael had explained to the girl how he had gotten dragged into the messy feud between Vampires and Lycans. He told her about Viktor, Lucian and Kraven, how one race reigned supreme over another, how love eventually became rage as a loved one was killed because of an abomination growing in their womb and the Lycans desperation to seek out the Corvinus bloodline. Andraia simply listened, absorbing and understanding a totally different world that had existed along with mere mortals.

"And that's about it, history lesson about Lycans and Vampires in an hour, I think." Michael glanced at Selene and sighed. _She must've been hit pretty hard, it's been forever and she still hasn't wakened up yet._

As if on cue, the vampiress in Michael's arm began to stir. Selene groaned and tried to stand up, but collapsed right back into the hybrid's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"If being hit by a truck named Kahn is okay, then I've never been better," Selene mumbled grumpily.

To further make the moment anymore perfect, a couple of Kahn's Death Dealers entered the cell, pointing their guns and ordered them to get up. They then escorted the prisoners through the confusing Mansion and into the Elders' Crypt. Marcus sat on his throne, waiting for them.

* * *

**I know, horrible ending, but I promise, and for real, to make the next chappy all the worthwhile. Happy ChristHanZaaWalEid! ) Oh ya, please review! i'm sorry i pissed you readers off, but please tell me what you think about it, me and my horrible promise keeping and yadda yadda.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking forever to upload this chapter, I've been putting this off for a while, actually for months. ( I'm discouraged to continue due to the lack of reviews. Come on people, hundreds of hits and 2 reviews for the previous chapter? I'm DYING!**

* * *

"Leave us," commanded the Elder. The Death Dealers obediently left. He slowly got up and walked towards Selene. "So, it seems that the infamous traitor of Viktor's Mansion has returned. He just had to change you didn't he? A lowlife like you didn't deserve the gift of immortality…" 

Selene could feel her blood boiling under her skin. She may have killed Viktor, but deep down she had still loved him like a father. What does Marcus know? He wouldn't understand…

"Served him right, slayed by his own-"

Marcus was interrupted by a well aimed punch to his face courtesy of Selene. The Elder stumbled back a few feet. He wiped the blood that was gushing out of his now busted lip and backhanded Selene.

Michael winced. He saw Selene fly across the crypt and landed hard against one of the pillars. Something stirred inside of him. His urge to rip Marcus to shreds was getting stronger. Perhaps it was just his alpha male instincts, just to show Marcus who was the bigger male. Michael didn't give it a second thought as he saw Marcus heading towards Selene, preparing to finish her off.

Marcus raised his arm, and with a satisfaction, was about to strike the final blow, but his fist never made contact with Selene.

She closed her eyes and readied herself for the strike. When it didn't come, she blinked and saw Michael, his hand covering Marcus's fist, stopping his blow, hissing and snarling at the Elder.

Marcus growled and with a grunt, threw Michael as hard as he could. The Hybrid crashed into the nearest wall, leaving a human-sized crater in the stone surface. Before Michael even realized it, Marcus was right beside him, clawing and beating him to a bloody pulp.

Selene continued to stare at the two Hybrids duking it out, not knowing what to do. For the first time since she was turned, the vampiress was helpless. She couldn't do anything, they were too strong, she would just get in the way. Her mind began to numb. She hadn't felt so hopeless since her family was slaughtered.

Andraia waved a hand, her brows knitted in worry and anxiety, "Selene! Aren't you going to do something? Michael's getting schooled!"

"What do you want me to do? They're Hybrids!"

Andraia winced, she had forgotten that Selene may be experienced but still out of their league. They were fast, strong and better than her in every physical aspect. In the short time she had known Selene, Andraia had never seen her so…weak and vulnerable. She continued to watch the two Hybrids slash at each other, driven by animalistic rage and fury. She could tell that every hit that Michael took pained Selene, even if she wouldn't admit it. By now, both hybrids were beginning to tire, but Marcus still had the upper hand, each blow weakening and slowly killing Michael. Andraia shook her head in frustration.

"Bite me!"

Selene groaned, "This is no time for your silly attitude, I'd like you to do bett-"

Andraia looked at the ground, "No really, bite me!"

* * *

**So how 'bout it? A review or two, come on! I only update as fast as they come in!  
**


End file.
